my_13_reasons_whyfandomcom-20200215-history
Justin Foley
Justin Foley is a charismatic basketball star pursuing the new kid, Brett Shimura. He is the first to damage Brett’s reputation, passively standing by while his friends distribute unseemly photos of Brett. His excuse is that he never hit the send button himself, but he does next to nothing to stop the rumours that follow. Justin displays such a profound lack of character from start to finish, it's impossible to imagine a scenario in which he can atone for his many sins. He even runs away from the chance to speak at Brett’s depositions, further putting distance between himself and the fact that he set off a sequence of events that would deeply damage Brett. Justin could have a chance at becoming good. Unfortunately, boys like Justin do exist. They look good, laugh along when people are being hurt, and only own up to their actions when the pressure is too great. Justin isn't a character to feel sympathy for or to "protect". Justin is a warning. He is what happens when you have no convictions; when you value yourself above others; and when the fear of personal loss is greater than your regard for others' suffering. Justin isn't the smartest when it comes to academics. He does, however, make up for it by being talented in areas such as basketball. Initially, he comes off as the stereotypical, popular, pretty boy athlete, later on he has become more compassionate, he still has a habit of abandoning others the moment things become difficult for him. While Justin may exhibit some nasty behavior at times, trying to bully and incite fear in those to get what he wants out of them, he also has shown that he's not an entirely bad kid. In fact, he has the potential to be a good person if only he wasn't hanging with the wrong crowd. Personality Justin is what we'd call a passive bully — he doesn't instigate hurtful behavior very often, but he sure is complacent enough to sit around and let it happen. Lying to his friends about how far Brett Shimura’s relationship was, was awful, but standing by and letting Bryce send a photo looking up Brett’s pants around school is crossing a serious line. Justin is cold-hearted, tending to show this is many ways. His decision to start a rumor was just an insincere this was the reason that just made Brett’s life to go down a bad road. Unfortunately, Justin is quite irrational and short-tempered, as shown when he says they should kill Clay Jensen if he is going to expose the tapes. Justin cares about his reputation, and how it would break Jessica Davis if she knew the truth is the reason why he doesn't want the tapes to be released, but when the truth comes out to Jessica at the end, he shows his softer side and meets breaking point. Justin is a very independent character, this coming from his home life with his mother. Trivia * Justin seems to be one of the most heartless ones in the series but not only did he proved it to us in that occasion, but also at the end of Tape 7, Side A. Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters